


Undefined

by KazOfScotland



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Just a little something about Will and LaSalle that popped into myself about them hooking up whenever they are in the same place.





	Undefined

It didn’t happen often. It wasn’t a case of friends with benefits but it wasn’t a random hookup either. It was undefined. It was a sort of stress relief from a tough case when they were both in the same place. A few needs, maybe a game on the television above the bar. Then they would stumble out of the bar to whoever’s place was closest. 

 

Clothes would lead the way to whichever surface they chose. One of them would be backed against the surface, and the other would be on their knees bringing them closer to the edge. Letting them get out of their own head space was normally exactly what was needed. And later it would be the other’s turn. 

 

When dawn’s morning light would break through the window the pair would bid each other goodbye claiming it was the last time but both knowing it wouldn’t be. 


End file.
